Prom night
by usuimisa4evafta
Summary: Bonnie needs a date to the prom at the last moment & doesn't know who to go with. Elena suggests that she goes with Damon & Bonnie agrees on a few conditions. Will the night go differently as planned when she and Damon learn more about each other? Bamon
1. Chapter 1

**Here's another Bamon fan fic that I hope everyone will enjoy and review when they're done. Lately these ideas have just been coming and coming. **

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries books or series.**

_**Bonnie needs a date to the prom at the last moment & doesn't know who to go with. Elena suggests that she goes with Damon & Bonnie agrees on a few conditions. Will the night go differently as planned when she and Damon learn more about each other? Bamon**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

Bonnie was asleep comfortably in her bed just as the sun began to rise and the birds began to sing in all their blissful harmony. It was then that a loud buzzing sound broke the still silence in her room causing her dresser to vibrate, waking her immediately up from her peaceful sleep.

Bonnie moaned tiredly as she reached for her cell phone that laid on the dresser right next to her. Whoever was calling was in for a touch lashing because anyone who was anyone knew that Bonnie was not the morning type. Slowly and clumsily she flipped the phone open and answered in a groggy voice.

"Hello?" Bonnie said as she laid there with her eyes closed listening to any indication of who might be on the other line.

"Hey Bon Bon guess what day it is!" Caroline cheered in a quirky voice.

Bonnie slowly opened her eyes, she knew that once they were open there would be no closing them until later that night all she wanted to do was sleep but somehow fate had a way of giving her the unlucky hand. Glancing over at the time she suddenly started to remember that it was not a school day nor did she have anything really planned, or so she thought.

"Caroline…its seven o'clock why in the world are you calling so early?" Bonnie asked with a groan.

"Today is the day remember? The day we shop for one of the most important dress in our lives, senior prom is next week and we still haven't bought our dresses this is our last chance we have to do it now so get up sleep pants."

Bonnie breathes in heavily. With all the things that were going on with Elijah, Elena, the moonstone and Klaus she really wasn't worried about anything else other than staying alive. But like always Caroline seemed to have missed the memo and even if the earth were to be destroyed in a couple of days the girl would still find any excuse she could to go shopping. Bonnie sat up on her bed pondering whether she should give to her laziness or get out with her best friend. After a minute of thinking and listening to Caroline babble about how their prom will define whether or not they will have a regretful future Bonnie decided to do the only thing she knew to do just to shut her up.

"Fine, fine whatever I'll go."

Caroline jeered happily on the other side of the line as Bonnie got out of the bed and placed her feet on the cold wooden floor.

"Yay! Ok I'll come pick you up in an hour be ready."

"Sure." With that Bonnie hung up the phone throwing it irritably down on the bed. From that point on she knew today was going to be a long day.

An hour past, and after a time consuming process of prepping her hair and wardrobe Caroline like she stated earlier was indeed there in an hour. She was never late when it came to a girls night out…to bad she couldn't say the same when it came to school.

Out in the driveway Caroline honked her horn over three times before Bonnie came waltzing out of her front door carrying her black Juicy Couture purse on her shoulders.

Her hair was long and curly like always, and she wore a green blouse with a gold necklace to match and a pair of dark blue jeans.

In one motion she walked over to Caroline's car dropping her things into the backseat, climbing in a shutting the door behind her as she did.

"Hey girlie, you ready to shop til you drop?" Caroline asked in a excited voice.

"No." Bonnie answered contently as she tucked a strand of her behind her ears.

Backing out of the parking lot Caroline continued to lecture Bonnie about her non chalant mood and care free attitude.

"Oh come on Bon loosen up, I know you've been through a lot lately and we all have…which is exactly the reason why you need to just relax and have a little bit of fun once in awhile."

Bonnie glanced over at Caroline who was grinning ear to ear. She was clearly excited about there shopping adventure, but Bonnie still didn't seem to be able to find the benefit in it.

"Caroline its Saturday, I should be home studying my school work or the Grimiore…not out shopping for frizzy poofy prom dresses. Did you forget about Klaus? What about Elijah? Hello we are all like on their hit list."

Coming to a stop at a red light Caroline saw the opportunity to make eye contact with her passenger.

"Screw Elijah and Klaus Ok they can both burn for eternity I don't care…but we Miss Bennett are going to enjoy our senior prom at least I think we deserve that much…besides I'm on the homecoming committee I have to be there."

"Seriously Car? You are still able to make enough time to decorate and boss people around? Geez I wish I had your tenacity."

Caroline grinned widely as she came to a stop in the mall parking lot. They finally made it.

"Oh shut up! We're here now so let's hurry and get inside Elena is waiting for us."

Bonnie unbuckled her seatbelt and then opened the door to get out.

"Really? Elena's here too?"

"Yup so let's go hurry before all the good dresses are taken."

It was a long walk from the parking lot to the main entrance but once they got there they could already see their brunette brown eyed friend sitting near the door to the McDonalds that connected to the mall.

Caroline spotted her right away and ran up to her in a heap of joy hugging her relentlessly until she begged to be released.

"Ow-Ow Caroline super strength Ow." Elena whined as Caroline released her hold on her.

"S-sorry…" Caroline said apologetically as she took her by the hand and led her to the front door with Bonnie closing in from behind.

"Hey Bonnie how are you feeling?" Elena said as she turned around to greet her friend.

Bonnie smiled in response before replying "I'm fine I guess just want to get this shopping spree over with."

"Well its going to be a long day you know how it is when we use to go shopping with Caroline we would be here from dawn until dusk."

Caroline gave a fake hurt expression as she crossed her arms in resentment.

"Hey I'm standing right here you know…and c'mon you guys when was the last day we had a girls day out?"

There was silence between the three as none could recall when the last day the actually did have a day to themselves. There hasn't been many since the Salvatore brother's came into town and made Bonnie and the rest of her friends and families lives a living nightmare. But Elena was in love with Stefan so what could she do? Especially know since their recent discovery that Elena, was the main ingredient to breaking the moonstone curse. After what seemed like a minute Caroline broke the awkward silence.

"See you can't even remember…which means it's been way too long especially for my taste so let's have fun please you guys?"

Bonnie looked to Elena and Elena to Caroline as they both nodded their heads in agreement.

"Alright you're right Car let's make it the best girls day out ever." Bonnie said as she started to head towards the door.

"Thanks Bon you're the best!"

The first store that the girls adventured to was a beautiful boutique known as the "Bella de France" it was a cute little store with all kinds of dresses for any occasion. The best part was it was any dress you want could ether be picked from a shelf or ordered from a catalog. When they walked inside Caroline was already way in front of them it was like taking a hyper kid to a candy store.

"Oh my gosh! Bonnie look you would look so hot in that." Caroline said as she pointed to a fiery red form fitting strapless dress that stop right above the knees. It was pretty plain but the loud red color made up for all of that.

"No thanks I think that is more along the lines of you're personality."

"Hey Bonnie look at this one." Elena called holding up a purple weightless dress that had little diamond studs going around the waist area. There of course was too much cleavage for her taste.

"Uh thanks nice but something a little bit more conservative will be much better."

Caroline rolled her eyes in irritation. "Come on Bon, what are you a grandma?.."

Bonnie gave Caroline a quick callous look.

"You need to be a little bit more dangerous you know? You're never going to find a sexy guy if you continue to keep all of your goodies under lock and key."

"Caroline" Elena said in a warnful tone.

"Well it's true."

Bonnie rolled her eyes she heard this many times before, ever since they were children they would ask her why she acted like their mom or why she was so reluctant to try a new sexier approach to her boring lifestyle. Well now her life was anything but boring, but still by all mans sex less…literally speaking. She couldn't help it though her style was different from Caroline's or Elena's, hers was more earthy.

"C'mon Bon please please-please-please-please it's 'the prom.' Caroline pleaded over and over until Bonnie had enough of her constant whining.

"Ok-ok fine…" Bonnie said instantly quieting Caroline.

"But if I have to wear a provocative dress I would like it to be the one I like."

"Sure that's fine we could work with that right Elena?" Caroline asked as she turned her attention to Elena.

"Don't look at me I'm staying out of this one." Elena replied as she put her hands up in defense.

"Right so let's get started shall we girls?" Caroline said anxiously as they began their search for the perfect prom dress.

They spent over five hours in the mall picking out the perfect dress for their final and most important prom. Bonnie was beginning to become a bit more excited by the idea of attending her senior prom and was even more grateful that Caroline dragged her along.

She was even able to find the perfect dress, something simple and elegant yet sexy and mature. It was all the elements that she needed and wanted and oddly enough Caroline helped pick it out.

It was a gorgeous strapless dress with a v cut at the cleavage; it was form fitting also which Elena said was a plus because it showed off her curves. It also had small rhinestones embedded at the chest area which was still cut without being too overwhelming. Once the girls bought their dresses with Caroline ordering hers (she always had to be unique) they headed off into the rest of the mall to find shoes and jewelry to match.

All seemed well until Elena popped a very important question that even Bonnie herself didn't have an answer to.

"So Bonnie who are you going to prom with?"

Bonnie slowed her pace for she was caught off guard by Elena's sudden question that even Bonnie herself couldn't answer.

"I uh…I don't know yet." Bonnie replied sounding a bit disappointed.

Caroline and Elena soon realized their best friend's current dilemma.

"Bonnie why didn't you say so earlier? There are a hundred guys that I could've hooked you up with." Caroline said in a pitiful tone.

"I don't know Caroline I wasn't really plan on attending prom, heck I barely even remembered until you reminded me so its kind of spur of the moment."

Elena and Caroline pondered for a moment on what to do about Bonnie's immediate situation. It was not like Bonnie wasn't popular it was just that recently she hadn't been involved in after school activities so she was really never around long enough for someone to ask her to the prom. She was either off saving Damon and Stefan's lives (which she has been doing a lot of recently) or trying to save Elena's while risking her own in the process. That took a lot of energy out of her it was a wonder of how she was even able to keep her grades up above average.

After constant thinking Caroline came up with an idea. "How about Jacob? He's cute and fun plus he has no girlfriend so there might be a chance that he's not taken yet."

"Caroline Jacob is on the basketball team, what makes you think that he hasn't already found someone else to go with." Elena said as she placed her bags on the ground and sat on the bench next to her.

"Well then how about that Luka guy you mentioned before Bonnie? You know the one you still didn't introduce us to…where is he in all of this?" Caroline asked questioningly.

"He and his dad had to go back up to Louisiana for a week so he won't be here for prom."

"Ok then how about Jeremy? He's not too bad looking…I mean if you get over the he's Elena's little brother part."

Bonnie considered the offer, and Jeremy was a good kid and she cared about him like her brother but could she really see herself in the yearbook standing next to a kid that was two years younger than her? And the answer was obvious definitely not. If she went to the prom with a guy he would have to be handsome and kind and at least as old if not older than she was.

"I'm sorry but I'm out of ideas Bon…this is why I wish you would've told us sooner all the good guys are taken." Caroline said as he let out a huff of air.

"Actually…" Elena said as she looked up at Bonnie and Caroline fixing her brown eyes to their gaze. "I think I have a solution…why not Damon?"

Bonnie and Caroline's mouth dropped wide open at Elena's preposterous suggestion.

"Elena are you crazy? Damon? Are you trying to have him killed or what?" Caroline said in a sarcastic tone.

"No way never nope I will never ever ever go anywhere as Damon's date no way I rather stay home alone." Bonnie said through exaggerated breath.

"Yeah Bonnie's right Damon is like the Casanova of all Casanova's he's bad news and I wouldn't even recommend sending him to prom with Bonnie."

Elena grabbed her bags off of the floor with one hand as she continued to look at Caroline who was clearly against her proposal.

"Look its different with Bonnie, she can kill him if he messes with her…I understand where you are coming from Caroline but when Damon used you it was when you were human, and you were defenseless so I don't blame you. But Bonnie can handle herself and plus Damon actually has been getting better with his temper and attitude. He hasn't laid a hand on Bonnie ever since that incident in the woods so I think he knows his place."

Bonnie and Caroline grunted in unison as they heard Elena's defense case for Damon. The worse part about the situation wasn't the finding a date part it was that if she didn't go she couldn't return the nine hundred dollar dress she just purchased for the occasion. Which meant she would just be carelessly wasting money, something she did not want to do.

"Think about it Bon…" Elena said as she looked in her eyes. "All you have to do is drive there with him take pictures and then drive back…you two don't have to even dance if you don't want to. I just want to make sure that when you get there you don't feel left out because you don't have a date."

Bonnie heard Elena's words and understood. It made sense, to a degree. However the idea of going with the person she hated most was a little bit unbearable. Then again…she might be able to use it to her advantage.

If the vampire tries any thing funny she will have a good excuse to roast him right on the spot. The only reason she even tolerated him was because of Elena which was weird because they seemed to get along the best when her best friend's life was in danger.

"Alright." Bonnie blurted out which caught the attention of the other two.

"Alright what?" Caroline asked almost afraid of the answer she might receive.

"I'll go with Damon…" Elena smiled and was about to speak before Bonnie interrupted.

"But you tell him that if he even so much as touches me wrong I will not hesitate to burn him to an early grave got it?" Bonnie warned Elena who was already super excited that Bonnie accepted her idea.

"Got it no problem there will be any mishaps I promise you." Elena said as she hugged Bonnie tightly.

"Bonnie are you sure about this? I mean its Damon freakin Salvatore." Caroline said still upset and uncertain of Elena's idea.

Caroline had a right to be worried but Bonnie was confident enough that she could handle herself. Besides if all she had to do was drive there and back with him take a couple of pictures and be on her marry way then she was fine with that.

"Yeah I sure don't worry everything will be just fine."

The girls left the mall at a quarter past one o' clock. Caroline dropped Bonnie back off at home while Elena went up to the boarding house to give Damon their ultimatum.

Well it wasn't much of an ultimatum the only reason why she suggested it was because not only would the two look good together in the yearbook, but also because she knew Damon just couldn't say no to her if she asked politely.

Elena pulled up in the front of the house and got out. When she made it to the front door she gently knocked on the door with her fist. She knew she didn't have to knock to hard Stefan and Damon were vampires they could hear a scream from a mile away.

It didn't take long until a voice called out from the other side.

"Just a minute."

Next thing Elena knew the door was opening and she was staring into pools of blue that were Damon's eyes.

"Oh hello princess looking for Saint Stefan?" Damon asked with a arch of his brow.

Elena walked into the house brushing past Damon as she did. Damon had a curious look on his face as he closed the door and followed her every move until she can to a halt a few feet away from him. Turning around she put on the best fake smile that she could forge. Causing Damon senses to become even more aware.

Taking a shallow breath and a few blinks of his eye Damon crosses his arms in anticipation because he knew she wanted something out of him.

"What do you need?" He said tilting his head.

"Just a small favor." Elena replied as she leaned on the couch.

Damon furrowed his brow wondering what she could possibly want from him.

"What kind of favor?"

Elena looked away from him looking around the intricate decorated room before responding.

"I want you to be Bonnie's date for the prom."

**Ok so I started another fic I just couldn't help it I just had to do it the idea was just too good to pass up. I hope you guys like the first chapter. Please review to let me know if I should continue thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys ok don't be mad I know it took awhile I forgot all about studying for finals so I couldn't update but they're over with now so here's my next chapter to the installment. I do not own The Vampire Diaries. Also thank you to all those who reviewed they do make a difference.**

"I'm sorry…what? You wanna run that past me again?" Damon said in an unenthusiastic tone.

Elena stood up straight and sighed putting both hands on her hips impatiently as she bit her bottom lip.

"Damon I know you heard me."

Damon closed his eyes for a second and then opened them again. If he just heard what he thinks he just heard, then he was in for a long week.

"Is this some kind of punishment? Because I know many other different ways that you can punish me." Damon replied with a wink of his eye.

Elena walked up toward Damon slowly step by step until she was face to face with him.

"Damon don't start ok…Bonnie needs a date to the prom, she's been going through a lot lately. You know…saving you're ass all the time?…I think that you could at least do this one thing for her if nothing else… not only that but I could've sworn that not to long ago you were desperate to make things right with her, so why not take this opportunity?"

Damon considered her words for a moment. She was right he did try and make nice with the girl a few times before, but after a while it kind of became a hopeless cause.

She was much easier to manage when she wasn't able to talk or blow his brain to bits.

"What do I get out of this?" Damon questioned.

"A possible long lasting friendship with Bonnie and her acceptance of your diminishing narcissistic personality."

Damon curled his lips disapprovingly. Elena rolled her eyes in annoyance, his stubbornness exceeded even her own.

"Fine and a renewal of our friendship…satisfied?" Elena said in exasperated breath placing her hands on her hips.

Damon smirked in triumph over his easy victory walking over to the table he poured himself a glass of Bourbon, before answering Elena's question.

"Very…" He replied. "So where do I sign?"

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X **_

Bonnie was lying in her bed staring at the ceiling when she suddenly heard her doorbell ring. She had no idea who it could be it was almost four o' clock and she just got off the phone with Caroline. Must be Elena coming to give her Damon's answer. Jumping out of the bed quickly she rushed downstairs to the front door.

"Coming!" She called out as she made it to the last few steps on the staircase.

In one motion she reached for the door and opening it to her unknown guest, without so much as asking who it was.

A mistake that she would soon kind of regret, when the door was fully open she was taken aback. The last person she thought she would have to see today was the blue-eyed sex-aholic Demon.

"Damon…What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked in an alert tone.

Damon grinned slightly as he took in the scene before him. Bonnie was wearing white pajama mini shorts and a pink Hello Kitty tank top. He wondered for a moment if that's what teenagers definition of fashion was, but either way he wasn't complaining.

"Aww c'mon little witch don't act so surprised to see me I think you know exactly why I'm here…" Damon said as he leaned against the door frame staring Bonnie dead in her brownish green eyes.

Bonnie was speechless for a second her brain felt like it just shut down. Damon rarely ever stopped by her house so it was something very unexpected…although she was curious to find out his sudden change in attitude.

"Exactly why you're here?…does it have something to do with Elena again?" Bonnie asked as she bit back a sarcastic smile.

"Oh har-har-har very funny, did you come up with that one on your own? But no I'm not here for Elena I'm here for you." Damon said with a wide smile.

Bonnie turned to look over her shoulder she was becoming rather uncomfortable with talking to Damon like this…it wasn't exactly the norm for her or him.

"You said…yes?" Bonnie asked questioningly almost unable to believe even her own words.

"Of course I did. How could I possibly pass up the opportunity to drive you mentally insane for one whole night?"

Bonnie let out a sigh Damon was still Damon no matter how she looked at it. His blunt words were always his weapon and she knew he meant what he said. He always like getting a raise out of her but Bonnie wasn't about to put up with that not on one of the most important nights of her life.

"Good…" Bonnie began clearing her throat. "Then let's lay down a few ground rules…you will not touch me, hold me, kiss me or make any embarrassing scenes that can ruin me…you will not suck anyone's blood, you will not compel anyone into doing anything inappropriate or obscene, you will respect me and behave yourself or so help me I will sis kabob you on the dance floor."

Damon continued to stare at Bonnie uninterested in any of her threats and rules, it amused him that she actually thinks that she can control his…demeanor.

There was a brief silence as Bonnie waited for Damon's rebuttal, but there was none…he just smile carelessly before calmly speaking.

"Sooo…you ready to go pick out my tuxedo?"

It never failed…Damon was oblivious to anything she said or did… man he's annoying Bonnie thought to herself.

"Fine let me go grab my jacket and put on some real clothes ok…" Bonnie replied as she roller her eyes.

Once she did all she was suppose to do she met Damon out by his blue car that was parked rather recklessly in her driveway. He was leaning against the passenger door when Bonnie came out the house dressed in a grey blouse and blue jeans.

Damon turned to see her make her way over to him she didn't seem upset or angry which was amazing because when they're alone together that's usually the only emotions he ever sees from her. When Bonnie finally made it next to him Damon opened the car door courteously ushering her inside.

"You're chariot a waits." Damon uttered motioning his head to the side.

Bonnie looked Damon up and down before getting into the car. She still couldn't get over the awkward feeling of this whole situation. Hopefully when they make it to the tuxedo shop she will develop more guts to follow through with this seemingly bad idea.

Once Bonnie was in the car Damon jogged over to the driver's side hopped in and started the car. As they drove nobody said a word the radio was off and all you could hear was the sound of the tires on the pavement and the noise coming from the engines of surrounding cars.

Bonnie became flustered… so to fill the noticeably non existent conversation she decided to turn on the radio, anything to keep the racing thoughts out of her head.

The radio came on without any trouble, and the first thing she heard was Lady Gaga singing about "show me your teeth" or something like that she really didn't understand the woman's sense of music.

Damon shot Bonnie a side glare when she touched the radio, she was becoming a little bit too comfortable for her own good.

"Umm excuse me but who said you could touch my radio?" Damon asked as he continued to glare at Bonnie.

Bonnie didn't look at Damon she could already visualize the look on his face; there was no need to even look his way.

"Nobody but I wanted to so I did." Bonnie retorted.

Damon narrowed his eyes at her audacity. "So you rather listen to the radio than talk to me?"

Bonnie pondered the question, but the answer was blankly obvious.

"Yes." Bonnie responded as she let her seat back an inch, trying her best to stay comfortable in the hot leather seats.

Damon turned his eyes back to the road glancing ever so often at the witch beside him. It was frustrated to know that someone who use to be so timid could become so arrogant in just one year.

"So…" Damon began again. "How are we ever going to get along if you don't even want to have a decent conversation with me?"

Bonnie let out a small breath she didn't know that Damon was so spoiled… as a matter of fact never mind she did, it was sad to admit though.

"You're whining." Bonnie said bluntly. As she looked out her window.

Damon was taken aback for a moment he looked to her quickly, then back to the road, then glanced over at her once more.

"Am not." Damon shot back.

"Are to." Bonnie replied immediately.

"Look Bonnie all I was saying is that-" Damon was interrupted by Bonnie's sudden outburst.

"Look we're here."

Damon closed his eyes briefly resisting the urge to leap over the car seat and shake her until she was lifeless. No one ever had the nerve to treat him the way she treated him.

When Damon found a good parking spot he got out of the car and proceeded to Bonnie's side in an attempt to open the door for her, but she already hopped out before he had the chance. Bonnie looked at Damon who was already next to her and knew what his intentions were.

"Do you always do that?" Bonnie asked quaintly.

Damon tilted his head in a curious manner. "Do what?" He replied.

"Open the door for girls…it's the twenty-first century you know that…right?"

Damon smirked at Bonnie's ungratefulness he actually enjoyed the bantering they did when they we're together.

"I might be dead but chivalry is not."

Bonnie shrugged her shoulders in response as the two made their way to the Men's Warehouse. Once they were inside they noticed a large selection of men's clothes. Everything from shoes to suits and even jackets and even accessories.

Bonnie hoped that it didn't take them too long, she wanted to make it home as soon as possible to watch a re run of her favorite show _Human Target. _

Damon started walking slowly ahead, not wanting to leave her behind.

"Ok…" Bonnie began. "My dress is black, so I was thinking maybe we should get a black on black tuxedo or maybe even a three piece suit with a white collared shirt."

Damon nodded his head in agreement. "Don't worry Cinderella despite my personality if you haven't noticed by now I do have an impeccable taste in style."

Bonnie lips curled into a slight smirk shaking her head from side to side. His overly cocky confidence was suffocating her. "Right." She replied blankly.

"Damon Salvatore is that you?" A cheery unrecognizable voice called from behind them.

Bonnie and Damon both turned around at the same time and were met with a brown eyed tanned skin female with shoulder length brown hair. She had a goofy ecstatic smile on her face and was headed right for Damon.

Damon looked at the girl who he didn't recognize at first, but he had a feeling he knew her just by the way she greeted him.

Bonnie glanced at Damon and then back to the brown eye chick. She wanted to make the trip to the warehouse nice quick and painless, but once again things could never go as easily as she hoped.

**TBC…**

**Please review I love your reviews do I continue? Yes no? Maybe so? Let me know. **


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been like what two years since I updated? I figured that I should at least do so before I start my Klonnie fan fic. Sorry for the long wait, that was mean of me huh? Here goes nothing chapter three!**

**I do not own anything Vampire Diaries related. **

_**X**_

_**X**_

_**X**_

Bonnie took a step back as the brunette casually threw herself into Damon's arms.

"It's been such a long time! I missed you so much poo bear!"

Bonnie blinked her eyes in utter shock, before throwing her hand over her mouth to muffle her whimpered sounds of laughter. "Poo… poo bear?" Bonnie chuckled as Damon shot an embarrassed death glare in her direction.

Damon un-wrapped the brunette's arms from around his neck, still lost as to who she could possibly be. "Do I know you?" Damon said in a confused whisper.

The woman's facial expression twisted from one of joy, to one of hurt. "It's me silly, you remember right? Anne, five years ago we were together?" Anne paused for a minute to read Damon's reaction.

Damon stood for a moment motionless trying to recall an Anne from his past. There were a lot of girls in his past, and _a lot_ of Anne's; hell there were drunk ones, slutty one's, crazy one's, innocent one's, young one's, old one's, psycho one's…which was saying a lot coming from him. Oh crap wait…Damon thought to himself as his blue eyes widened in realization.

"I remember you now!" Damon screeched, causing Bonnie to jump unexpectedly at his high pitched voice. "You're that needy one! How have you been babe, long time no see huh!" Damon leaned down to kiss the girl on the back of her hand, which made Bonnie want to literally throw up her lunch-maybe even on Damon. Anne blushed and giggled liked a little school girl.

"That's so great! I knew you had to have remembered! I got worried there for a moment- I mean after everything we did in the car- outside- in the bed- on the floor- It would worry me if you didn't remember, because that would mean I wasn't doing my job right-."

Anne was cut off by Bonnie who was loudly clearing her throat in a non discreet manner. Bonnie turned to Damon who was still transfixed on Anne. "Excuse me Damon, but I'm going to go wait outside, somehow hearing about your past sexcapades isn't helping me digest the food in my stomach." Bonnie said with a sneer.

Damon turned to Bonnie to reply, but Anne beat him to the punch. "Hi there! I'm so sorry I didn't even notice you were there!" Anne said innocently. "I'm Anne nice to meet you! Damon, I never knew you had a younger cousin that is so sweet, she's adorable!" Anne put her hands up to her heart in a loving gesture.

Damon held his hand to his stomach trying his best not to laugh and let Bonnie see how amused he really was. Trying his best to mask his laughter, a few seconds later Damon asked, "What makes you think she's my younger cousin?"

"Well that's simple, she has to be." Anne replied with a smile as Bonnie glared at her in disbelief. ""She's short, I mean really, really short- she looks inexperienced if you know what I mean- and her clothes are so middle school. I mean there is no way she could be your lover looking the way she does right baby? So she has to be your cousin." Anne smiled at Damon as though her assumptions were correct, almost like she was playing an exciting game of jeopardy.

Bonnie meanwhile was fuming. This woman had to have been either really stupid or really, really stupid. Not to mention she had the nerve to call her short, and inexperienced. Bonnie did not mind that brown eyed crazy lady was rudely interrupting their shopping; actually at first she was kind of grateful to the bitch. However, now she wanted to go to war, and Anne was the target that had to be destroyed. Damon looked quietly at Bonnie and noticed that look in her eye, that look he knew oh too well. She's pissed off…big time. Damon thought to himself. If he didn't try to repair the situation quickly, Bonnie might do who knows what to his ex-play thing. It would be an amusing site to see he admits that much, but somehow just by looking at the devilish look gleaming in Bonnie's eyes Damon doubted it.

Before Bonnie could even lift her hand in Anne's direction- Damon wrapped his arm around Bonnie's small waist and pulled her closer into his chest. Damon then did the unimaginable- which he was sure he would catch hell and fire for later, no pun intended; he lowered his head down and delicately kissed Bonnie on the nape of her neck.

Bonnie stiffened immediately at the moist contact of his lips on her neck. Bonnie franticly tried to push away from Damon, but he only held her tighter.

"Damon what the-" Bonnie yelled just before Damon cut her off, and looked at Anne. "She's a bit shy when I do things like that to her in public, it's so cute." Damon said seductively as he pulled Bonnie closer. Bonnie could feel the air escape her lungs he was damn near crushing her. "Sorry, but you're wrong sweetness." Damon directed his statement toward Anne. "But this _is_ my lover and we should be going now. It's been a long day and I know Bonnie here would love some alone time with her… man." Damon motioned toward Bonnie with a wink. Bonnie was still struggling to release herself from Damon's tight grip. She could barely breathe, let alone protest about Damon's crazy ass declaration that they were lovers.

"Oh…ok I see…well I'm so sorry that interrupted your day….I should leave now." Anne said as tears welled up in her eyes. She then turned around and darted out of the store and out of sight.

Not noticing that Bonnie was beginning to suffocate, Damon grinned in Anne's direction- impressed with himself and his performance. "Damn I am good, I should get an award for that performance right shorty?" Damon said nonchalantly as he looked down at Bonnie who was already passed out in his arms. Damon frowned. "Oh crap".

**Once again sorry for the long wait, if you want me to update let me know. **


End file.
